Revolutionary Battle Royale
Revolutionary Battle Royale is the 22nd episode of Season 5 as well as the Season 5 finale. Summary The ultimate confrontation between good and evil is at hand. With the Apocalypse looming at its peak and coming to an end, the team, with aid from others, realizes that they are all out of options and make a heart-breaking decision that could possibly change the rest of their lives forever. Plot All out of options, Rayne and the other teams reluctantly agree on letting Oracle be the one to stop Lucifer if Michael fails so that they can jump into Lucifer's Cage. However, after Oracle and Rayne visit Anna and Deloris's graves one last time, Trajectory, who had somehow sneakingly taken one of Oracle's blades, near-fatally stabs the Original Angel but was pinned down with Oracle's telekenesis long enough for the team to bind her and knock her out. With Oracle wounded, he says he won't be healing in time to fight Lucifer. Therefore, is Michael fails, he asks all members of each team to hold Lucifer off until he arrives, to which they all agree. Oracle also makes Rayne, Mia, and all other allies promise not to go into the fight if things go as planned and that if things do go as planned, they all live their lives without Oracle. Oracle then does a location spell, gives the Teams advantages to harm Lucifer, and finds Lucifer heading towards Los Angeles. Oracle also gives them mention of wisdom. Michael then telepathically calls Oracle, who tells him to confront Lucifer as he cannot. Michael asks the permission to kill Lucifer, but Oracle simply scowls. Remembering what Lucifer said to Sidney, they locate him in Los Angeles. After discussing the plan, Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel sit and stand with the many others, including all angels, demons, fairies, witches, gods, monsters, humans, ghosts, and even metahumans and extraterrestrials alike looking on as Lucifer arrives and waits, standing in the center of Los Angeles. Lucifer travels to Los Angeles, the place where he is fated to meet his older brother, Michael, and is seen standing in the center of the city. After talking the missing of each other and circling around the arena, Lucifer then tries to convince Michael that they shouldn't fight because God made Lucifer the way he is, because He always wanted the Devil, trying to dissuade Michael from fighting their battle and blame their current situation on God, suggesting that they may be able to just walk away. Although he strongly and seriously considers it for a moment, Michael, however, isn't convinced and refuses to back down, regretfully telling Lucifer that he must do so because God wishes it and stating that he must be "a good son" to their Father while chastising Lucifer for not taking any of the blame for what has happened. Lucifer tries to persuade Michael by further saying that they are beings of wings, immortality, and immeasurable power and intelligence, but Michael won't listen and says that humanity, despite their flaws, are worthy of being considered equals to angels. Michael calls him a monster. Despite telling Michael he'd like to see him try to kill him, Lucifer appears slightly hurt by his comment. As if in a Western duel, the two stand facing each other for a moment. Lucifer then cracks his neck and then, without warning, Michael attacks, coming at Lucifer with a series of punches and kicks. Lucifer was able to deflect all of the blows and starts attacking Michael, slightly pushing him back and his defenses showed an opening. However, Michael punches his younger brother and then grabs Lucifer and smashes his younger brother into concrete twice and returns with a neat array of kicks, which Lucifer was barely able to block. Quickly though, Michael performs a spinning kick to Lucifer's face and then punches Lucifer with enough force to send him bursting through a concrete beam. Angered at being defied, Lucifer comes at Michael with a hacking offense that displaces Michael's parries and smashes him against the wall, making a sizable crater. Michael is quick to get up and go on the offensive again. Michael manages to punch Lucifer several times on his face and in his chest, especially with his wings. During the fight, Lucifer and Michael teleport to each other and Lucifer lands three punches to Michael's ribs but Michael bends his body forward to allow a wing strike to be performed to Lucifer's face. Michael again countered by blocking Lucifer next punch and offensively attacks him in the chest. However, both archangels expertly turn the tides at one another and send each other flying backwards across the road floor with a punch to their chest. Both of them spit blood from their mouths as they also smirk at each other, but as they stand, Michael beckons for Lucifer to come at him, mirroring Oracle's technique. Lucifer runs to meet him, but is forced backwards this time from Michael's continuous attacks. Once again, Michael was able to penetrate Lucifer defenses and punches him, but Lucifer returns the favor and punches Michael through a wall. Not giving Michael a chance to recover, Lucifer delivers a lightning-fast pummel of punches to Michael's abdomen and throws him great distance and into a small building. Using this chance to defeat him, Lucifer launches at Michael and throws him again into another building, injuring him more. To ensure the death of his adversary, Lucifer, still not wanting to do this to his brother, takes Michael in a rock solid kneeling choke hold. As the end is near for the older archangel, Lucifer bids Michael a saddened farewell, but Michael, however, is not done yet. Michael uses his superior angelic strength to break free and kicks lucifer before launching both himself and Lucifer into the air, smashing Lucifer into the ceiling, and they both go through the ceiling and into the streets again. They land back on the streets and then Michael and Lucifer both stand back up and this time Michael quickly gains the upper hand, beating his brother's stomach with enough force to cause him to bleed and then using his right hand to palm and backhand Lucifer with enough force to send him several yards through the air and breaking through several windows before landing on a garbage truck with still considerable impact. Lucifer admits Michael is truly extremely powerful and begs him to stop fighting, but Michael is tired with Lucifer's pleas and taunts and just told him to get back up and continue fighting. Michael has mostly healed his wounds and catches Lucifer off guard, breaking his wrist and easily blocks Lucifer's desperate kicks and responds by punching Lucifer in the face and stomach before throwing Lucifer through a door and then through a metal wall and then inflicting a normally fatal wound for humans by painfully and cleanly slashing his stomach with his wings. When Lucifer tries to surprise Michael, he only stabs an illusion and the real Lucifer attacks Michael. Both Archangels activate their swords and Michael and Lucifer then channel their magic into their swords and fight to a standstill until Lucifer gains the upper hand. Despite Lucifer's attempts to use Dark Magic, Michael is able to negate it. Suddenly, Lucifer gains power from an unknown force and Michael activates God's Representative mode. Once again, both angels fight to a standstill. Both Archangels managed to disarm the other and engages in a brutal hand-to-hand fight, that ends in Michael winning again. But Lucifer just barely catches Michael's sword, causing them to grapple and struggle. Michael pushes it closer an inch as the struggle continues, clearly dominating him despite the fact that Lucifer is using all his strength to fend off Michael. But before Michael could finally deliver the fatal blow, Lucifer pulls Lightbringer and draws out his angel blade and surprises Michael. The two continue fighting to a standstill, ending with Lucifer stabbing Michael through the chest with his brother's blade, greatly injuring, but not killing, him. But before Lucifer could deliver the final blow to his older archangel brother, Rayne, Mia, Lilly, John, Adam, as well as Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, and Team Legends (seeing that Oracle hasn't arrived yet) all come to fight Lucifer; however, although they all deliver and land good strikes, Lucifer fights back and easily overpowers all of them, threatening to enter Paradise and to bring Hell to both the Earth and Heaven itself. Upon a pair of dark dragon-like wings appearing on Lucifer's back, Sidney realize they cannot stop Lucifer, but before Lucifer could carry out his plan, Michael gets back up and destroys Lucifer's weapons after a fierce duel, wielding both Glorius and an Archangel Blade. However, Lucifer blasted Michael with all his dark power, incapacitating his brother. Just as he is about to open a portal to Heaven, declaring he has won and demanding Michael and the rest of the Team give up or be destroyed, Oracle finally arrives and calls out to Lucifer as the Fallen Archangel turns. Both Michael and Lucifer are surprised to see their oldest brother himself, walking along a street in Los Angeles through a torrent of rain, thunderstorm, and lightning that had just started. Alongside and in the buildings above Oracle are thousands of angels, witches, ghosts, humans, and other supernatural beings admiring, smiling, and staring at him as he passes and while most monsters do the same, others and the demons are sneering and scowling at him. Up ahead, Lucifer floats down onto the street to face Oracle and greets his oldest brother, who he has not seen or heard from since his banishment over 200,000 years ago. Michael is pleased to see his older brother and tells Oracle to finish Lucifer for good, even pleading him to do so, but the Original Angel only gives him a look that made it evident it's up to him. As Michael pleads for Oracle to consider, Oracle responds by saying "we will see" and Michael reluctantly returns to Heaven. With the thunderstorm still continuing, the two angels exchange their missing of one-another, their actions for what they've both done (with Oracle running away from Heaven and Lucifer defying God and cursing the Earth and humans with evil, giving Lucifer more blame, especially with his jealousy of God's love), their own point of views on humanity, and their acknowledgement that the Apocalypse will all end here and now, with both Oracle and Lucifer asserting that only one of them will be victorious, having seen the outcome of the Apocalypse. Clenching their fists and with Lucifer pulling out his flame sword and rope, Oracle begins racing towards Lucifer. As he jumps in the air and comes down with a hard elbow drop, the battle for the Fate of the Entirety of All Creation is underway. When they meet, the fight starts out in Oracle's favor. Lucifer pulls out his sword and and Oracle pulls out his blades to begin the fight with swordplay. After an epic and intense sword duel, Oracle outmatches Lucifer and disarms him. Lucifer attempts to hurl his rope of flames at Oracle, but the Original Angel casually catches it with his bare hands and pulls Lucifer by the handle of the rope and then elbow drops Lucifer on top of his head after dropping the rope. Then Oracle begins to bring different attacks at Lucifer while blocking and countering Lucifer's attacks and counterattacking Lucifer. Oracle's master combat skills and abilities seem to outshine Lucifer's, as he avoids Lucifer's blows while landing his own. Finally, as he restrains Lucifer and plans to punch him back into his cage, they simultaneously land hard right hooks on the other and are both sent flying away from each other. Oracle, however, lands lightly on his feet, but Lucifer lands on his back making an indented skid along the road. After recovery, an angry Lucifer then takes to the sky and Oracle follows. They clash spectacularly in midair sending a wave of water down on the watching Angels, Demons, humans, and other supernatural beings below. Rolling over and over in the air, Oracle still counters Lucifer's punches and headbutts but Lucifer manages to throw Oracle into a nearby building, where Oracle smashes through a couple of walls and again lands lightly on his feet. Oracle stands and Lucifer rockets through the openings in pursuit. Oracle charges and slides on his back with a kick but Lucifer flies backwards, recovers, and pauses in midair awaiting Oracle's next move. Oracle kicks off from the wall and charges Lucifer. Once again, they collide but Oracle does a midair kick and whilst he again lands on his feet, Lucifer flies backwards, enduring hard falls. Lucifer is visibly staggered and slower to get back on his feet, causing all the angels to smile happily at Oracle and mocks Lucifer, calling him a pathetic fool but the fallen archangel still taunts Oracle with his soon to be failing and demise. Refusing to relent as Lucifer takes a stand, Oracle beckons Lucifer to come. An infuriated Lucifer rushes towards Oracle and their battle resumes. Lucifer comes with a fast flurry of punches, but Oracle is stronger and faster, knocking Lucifer back and delivering a brutal series of kicks and wing slams to Lucifer's face. Oracle then lands one tremendous strike sending Lucifer smashing through the window and flying backwards through the air for some distance. Lucifer speeds back towards Oracle where they collide in midair once more. Grappling and brawling with each other, they rise higher and higher in the air against great flashes of lightning. Both land impressive blows on the other until Lucifer chooses to loop around and charge Oracle after being knocked backward. Oracle chooses to steel himself against Lucifer's charge, but is knocked out of the air. Lucifer takes advantage of this by grabbing Oracle and careening at full speed towards the ground in a devastating pile-driver, however, Oracle counters and, just at the right moment, Oracle magically disappears and Lucifer realizes it was an illusion and then Oracles bursts up through the skies, rams Lucifer up through a building, and in doing so, once high in the air, he rips Lucifer's wings off and grabs a hold of him, holding him in a tight grip with both his arms and his wings. As Sidney steps into the center of the street to open the cage with the Horsemen rings, Oracle uses telepathy to tell her to run. The impact of the thunderous attack creates a monumental wave of impact and creates a huge crater in the street but the impact was so powerful that the concrete stone beneath the battling angelic brothers created a crater, taking the Oracle and Lucifer into the abyss of Hell. The Original Seraphim Angel and the First Fallen Archangel plummeted together into the depths of the Underworld through all the nine circles. Oracle and Lucifer appear to fall for a long time, trading blows at one another. Then they plunged onto the surface of the Underworld hole that leads to the last circle at the bottom, causing both the Holy Seraphim and the Fallen Archangel to fall straight to the deepest part of Hell, with Lucifer almost beaten and exhausted. Falling to the ground before Lucifer's prison, which is actually a gigantic demon frozen from the waist down within Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer gets back up and then attacks with all of his power, causing him and Oracle to fight again intensely. They continue trading blows back and forth until Oracle gains the upper hand as he remembers Lucifer's attack patterns and is able to recognize when to dodge and block, while slightly smiling, as he remembers Uriel using said method to fight him months ago. Ultimately, Oracle punches Lucifer 10 times in the stomach and blasts him with his cross, greatly injuring him. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer tries to convince Oracle to join him – to have them both leave Hell and defy God Himself. Whilst Oracle says he still loves his little brother and will always love him, despite his actions, but tells him it will never happen and Oracle then calls upon all the repentant souls he had absolved. Lucifer runs back and charges forward, trying to stop Oracle from making this pact; however, he is stopped by a powerful force of light that freezes the lord of lies again in his chains of ice. Using his Telekinesis and White Light, Oracle blasts Lucifer back into the stomach of the larger demon body, whereupon the absolved souls circle around Lucifer and freeze his hands into the ice of Cocytus, imprisoning him once more in Lucifer's Cage. After bidding his farewell to Lucifer, Oracle then flies up out of Treachery and out of Hell and back to Earth. Once he closes the cage, Oracle is embraced and cheered on by all those on Earth. And then he takes flight and uses his power to fix the world and cure it of the destruction and chaos it was branded with due to the Apocalypse. And then he uses his power to make all humans not aware of the supernatural world (except for the select few that are) and some hunters forget about the Apocalypse and live their normal everyday lives. The Angels then ascend back to Heaven, the Demons descend back to Hell with Satan now running it, the Fairies return to their worlds, the Deities return to their realms, and the humans, hunters, metahumans, ghosts, monsters and witches return to their day-to-day activities on Earth. When The Supernatural Team, Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and several others come to Oracle's place to see him, they find him outside his home, looking at the sky. Oracle takes looks back and forth at the teams and the sky and then looking at them one last time, Sidney quietly says "go." And Oracle flies away and disappears. With those who can follow him about too, Sidney stops them, with both her and Harrison Wells saying, "He's going home." Characters Major *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Sidney Devereaux *Lilly Yen *Nigel Rodgers *Lucifer *Michael Secondary *Barry Allen *Oliver Queen *John Constantine *Kara Danvers *J'onn J'onzz *Adam Frankenstein Minor *Maleficent *Satan *Ariel *Dracula Featured Supernatural Creatures *Angels **Seraphim **Archangels **Cherubim **Powers **Malakhim *Demons **Fallen Beasts **Evil Spirits *Extraterrestrials **Green Martians **Kryptonians *Fairies *Ghosts *Meta-Humans *Monsters **Dhampir **Djinn **Hybrids **Skinwalkers **Vampires **Werewolves *Pagan God Deities *Slayers *Witches Quotes Oracle at Anna and Deloris's graves *Oracle: "My girl. My love. I thought I would visit you two...one final time before I...do what I have to do. You know what's funny is...I can't foresee what happens in this fight. In other words, I honestly don't know what's gonna happen. But there is one thing I know for sure: you two were the greatest things that ever happened to me. And I'll never forget that, no matter what happens. Dellie...you know the thing with fathers is...to them, their children are their future, their whole world. You feel your child's every joy and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness. For them to escape the sufferings of life. Though I was not truly your father, in more ways than one, you were my world. You turned my very existence around for the better. I'll always love you for that. Anna...you...you were special. You were...are irreplaceable. I don't know if I'll ever find love again. I may not be human, but you...you were my heart. You let me believe that I had a purpose in existence, even when I didn't believe it myself. You were someone I could trust. You were strong, you were at peace with yourself. You were better than me. You knew me. You knew everything about me. You knew the worst side of me...and you loved me regardless. I love you, Annabelle Barnes. I miss you both. Not a day goes by that I haven't thought of you two. All the memories we shared, the adventures and journeys we traveled...the creatures we hunted. You two let me believe that I do belong here, that I am a part of the world. And being with you two was the happiest I had ever been...in eons. I will never forget that. I've got to go now. If I don't survive, maybe I'll see you both soon. Morning, Rayne. Rayne? Are you OK? What is it, my child?" *Rayne: "I'm in." *Oracle: "I'm sorry?" *Rayne: "The whole "you fighting Lucifer" thing. I'm on board, Oracle." *Oracle: "You're going to let me fight him?" *Rayne: Well, first off, he is your brother. And secondly, no. It's not on me to let you do anything. If this is what you want...I'll back your play." *Oracle: "That is the last thing I'd ever thought you let come out from your mouth." *Rayne: "It might be. But, I won't lie to you though. It goes against everything I have. I mean, the truth is...you taking care of me...watching out for me...I am eternally grateful to you, Oracle. You've been with me for so long that I don't really know anyone else. I know you're not my father. But you're the damn nearest thing I got to it. I am afraid, Oracle. I'm not afraid of losing in this fight. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm terrified of losing you. The thought of losing you...is unbearable. However...I believe in you. I have faith in you. I always have. And I also know is that if anybody can beat the Devil himself...it's you." *Oracle: "Thank you, Rayne." *Rayne: "If this is what you want...is this really what you want, Oracle? *Oracle: "Well...I don't want it. But if Michael loses...and no-one else will fight Lucifer...somebody has too. It has to be me." *Sidney: "I cannot believe I am asking this, but...what if you fail?" *Oracle: "I can't. I won't." *Rayne: "OK. That's it then." *Oracle: "I love you, girls." Lucifer confronts Michael *Lucifer: "It is good to see you, Michael." *Michael: "You too, Lucifer. It's been too long." *Lucifer: "Can you believe it's finally here?" *Michael: "No. Not really, anyway." *Lucifer: "I always knew He'd send you, Michael. You were always so eager to please Him." *Michael: "Unlike you...the rebellious son. Are you ready?" *Lucifer: "As I'll ever be. Part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." *Michael: "Yeah. Me, too." *Lucifer: "Then why are we?" *Michael: "Oh, you know why. I have no choice, after what you did." *Lucifer: "What I did?" *Michael: "Did you honestly think you could just defy Him and not pay the price?" *Lucifer: "What if it's not my fault?" *Michael: "What is that supposed to mean?" *Lucifer: "Think about it, brother: Dad made everything, which means He made me who I am. God wanted the Devil!" *Michael: "So?" *Lucifer: "So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the bloody point." *Michael: "What's your point?" *Lucifer: "You and I...we're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests...and we don't even know the answer. There is another way. There is no shame in walking away, Michael. We're brothers. Now, is your loyalty to our Father truly worth more than your love and compassion for our brothers and sisters? We're family, Michael. We're blood. So let's just both walk right of the bloody chessboard." *Michael: "I would love to do that. More than you can imagine. I'm sorry, Lucifer...but I -- I can't do that. I'm a good son and I have my orders." *Lucifer: "But you don't have to follow them. You're choosing to." *Michael: "What? You think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you. I never was." *Lucifer: "Please, Michael, I beg you. I don't want to have to kill you." *Michael: "So you haven't changed even a single little bit at all, have you...little brother? Always blaming everybody but your own stubborn, petulant, vile self. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our Father leave!" *Lucifer: "No-one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us!" *Michael: "You're a monster, Lucifer. And I am sorry...but there is no other way. I do still love you...and I don't want to do this any more than you do. But, I have to kill you, brother." *Lucifer: "Before we fight, let me ask you. Are we truly so different? You slaughtered humans before. Well done, brother. So, tell me...how exactly are we so different since we have so much in common." *Michael: "Oh, Lucifer...you have no idea how different it is. You rebelled because of them. I didn't because I don't care if they are inferior to us. Unlike you, they believe in our Father and obey His will. You tempted and corrupted them into what they are. Alas, you failed to show Father jow how flawed they are. Indeed, they are. But you don't know their good qualities and you never will. Now, I fully admit: yes, I've slaughtered humans before. Did I enjoy it? At the time, yes I did. It was intoxicating. But I realized it was all a test and one I failed. I was a fool back then to ever fail His test. I will not fail Him this time." *Lucifer: "So be it. But you should know, I will take pleasure in beating you, but killing you won't be as pleasing." *Michael: "You really believe you can defeat me after all this time!? I don't fear you, brother. I defeated you before. I can do it again if I must." *Lucifer: "If that's the way it's going to be...then I'd love to see you try." During the fight between the two Archangels *Lucifer: "I take back what I said. I love you, Michael, but after I prove I'm superior to you...I'm going to enjoy watching you die...my big brother." *Michael: "Not as much as I will eagerly enjoy standing over your rotting celestial corps." *Lucifer: "Look at you, Michael. You are the warrior of a weak and dying God, a God who is the true evil. His power wanes over existence." *Michael: "Silence. Your lies have no power over me, serpent." *Lucifer: "Don't make me destroy you, Michael. We can still walk away." *Michael: "Never!" *Lucifer: "That's enough! Michael, that's enough." During Lucifer's fight with the Teams *Lucifer: "You know...I tried to be nice...for all your sake. But all you of you, especially you two Rayne and Mia, are such a bunch of pains...in my ass. None of you can destroy me." *Rayne: "You're right. We can't. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. And you know what else, Lucifer?" *Mia: "That also doesn't mean that you can't be destroyed." *Barry: "You may claim to be invincible." *Kara: "But you are just another demon." *Oliver: "And like any of the fallen..." *John: "You can be destroyed, mate." *Adam: "We'll die trying to descend back from whence you came." *Lucifer: "Destroy the most powerful Angel of God. You all believe honestly you can defeat the First of the Fallen?! All of you are beyond pathetic." *J'onn: "We don't care how powerful you are, Lucifer." *Sara: "You can't fight all of us at the same time." *Lucifer: "Oh, I can't? Trust me, this...is gonna be fun...you indignant, arrogant, foolish little gnats! Such vanity, such pride - I could have slain you all the moment you crossed paths with me!" *Mia: "Then, why didn't you?" *Lucifer: "You lose loved ones to your worst nightmares; you homes are destroyed via out-of-control circumstances; you become things you didn't wish for; you are even left alone in this world because of all those things. And you pray to God for help, but He doesn't answer. He just sits back and does nothing while all of you suffer. All of you worship God, but it was He who created evil! It was He who created ME. If you knew the true nature of God, all of you too would both rebel. I pity you all. Truly, I do. All of you are just one of the incalculably vast beings that my Father abandoned and betrayed." *Rayne: "No!" *Mia: "You're wrong!" *Lucifer: "You dare! Rayne, I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucking whore! I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull! I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bitch!" *Mia: "Over my dead body!" *Lucifer: "You know, Mia, now you're just becoming a pest." *Barry: "You really want to destroy me Lucifer...you're gonna have to catch me first...if you can." *Lucifer: "You think you're the only one faster than light? I am too, you amateur speedster. I'm faster than you can even imagine, Barry Allen." *Lucifer: "How dare you!" *Oliver: "I dare, 'cause I'm just getting started." *Sara: "You'll have to kill us all." *Lucifer: "Oh. I will gladly do so!" *Lucifer: "When this is over and done with, I'm gonna take you home to Hell myself, John Constantine, and tear your soul apart until you beg for death." *John: "And I'm gonna love watching you try, you big, ugly wanker!" *Lucifer: "I grow weary of this game!" *Adam: "I don't recall this being a game, Lucy." *Lucifer: "God will surely damn you, Adam." *Adam: "He already did." *Lucifer: "Your uncle Non was as right about you, Kara. Despite being from another world, you're as weak as any human being. Despite all your strength, look what good it does you now. Do you want to know why you will lose? Because you are weak and that is why you...just like everyone else, even God Himself, will yield to my supremacy!" *Kara: "You're wrong! You will lose!" *Lucifer: "When I kill you, you can tell your parents I said 'Hello'." *Kara: "We can't beat him. We can't win." *John: "We don't need to win." *Rayne: "We just gotta last a few minutes." *Lucifer: "Finally, I will reclaim my rightful place in Heaven. I'll make all the Earths tremble, shake kingdoms, and leave the worlds a desert! And all of the souls on the Earths shall suffer and burn! And beyond the Earths, Paradise itself! I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory! I will plunge the cosmos into chaos! Soon, we shall all witness the end of all existence! And Father will finally see me rule His creation! We'll no longer suffer under His Plan, but shall be free under MINE! *Mia: "Rayne, guys, we can't stop him." *Lucifer: "Of course you can't. I am liberated! No force can stop me! There is nothing any you can do to stop me. No-one can stop me." *Sidney: "You're wrong, Lucifer! One can." Oracle and Lucifer *Oracle: "Luci...I'm home." *Lucifer: "Oracle. Big brother! It's been so long." *Oracle: "Likewise." *Lucifer: "I missed you, brother. Where have you been?" *Oracle: "Around. It's been many millennia, brother." *Lucifer: "But Oracle, I gotta ask. As overjoyed as I am to see you, what the bloody hell on our Father's green Earth are you doing here?" *Oracle: "Why do you think? This, all of this...this great big temper tantrum of yours cannot continue, Lucifer." *Lucifer: "And...What? Wait, you--you're the Origin of Light? And you're here to stop me?" *Oracle: "I do not see Michael having much success in achieving it." *Michael: "You're late." *Oracle: "Better late than never." *Michael: "Very well. Good luck." *Oracle: "I am surprised you were able to escape your cage." *Lucifer: "The chains of Judecca wouldn't hold me forever. No chains can hold an archangel." *Oracle: "Then it appears that more...extreme measures are required." *Lucifer: "And what? After deserting the family, you're just gonna get back up on the horse and hop right back into the bloody game?" *Oracle: "Do not mach me, Lucifer." *Lucifer: "You know that I am only speaking the truth, Oracle. During my imprisonment, I heard rumors that you were on Earth. I heard that you left Heaven because you hated killing our own brothers and sisters and you couldn't take the pain of it anymore. You forget. I know you, Oracle. And now after turning your back on them for 200,000 years and spending that long on this world, you're just gonna help them stop me now?" *Oracle: "I won't lie. I normally would not be embroiled in Heavenly matters, but don't think for a second that gives me a reason to just stand by and watch you end creation. Watch you destroy everything." *Lucifer: "Always willing to keep the balance of creation. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" *Oracle: "I could say the same for you." *Lucifer: "What is that supposed to mean?" *Oracle: "Lucifer, you are my little brother and, in spite of what you are and what you have done, I love you. I do. But you are an absolute piece of hellish filth." *Lucifer: "What the bloody hell did you just say to me?" *Oracle: "You heard me. I didn't stutter. Look at yourself. Sitting in your basement, sulking over your fallout with Father. "Boo-hoo. Dear old Daddy was so mean to me, so I'm just gonna play with and smash up all His toys"." *Lucifer: "Watch your tone, Oracle." *Oracle: "Keep playing the victim all you want. But you and I...we know the truth. Father loved you best, Lu. More than Michael. More than Gabriel. More than even me. Then He brought the new baby, His greatest creation, home and you just couldn't handle it. So this, all this...is just one great big temper tantrum. But now, it's time for you to grow up. Look around you. You are on your own. Your evil ends now, Lucifer. You...have lost...the war." *Lucifer: "I have only just lost battles. Didn't Father, or as a matter or a fact, didn't you yourself always teach us not to rest until our work was done? To never leave our chores unfinished?" *Oracle: "He would be just as ashamed of you as I am disappointed in you." *Lucifer: "A less than comforting surprise, Oracle. But even that fails to stop me because He's not here." *Oracle: "I am." *Lucifer: "Oracle, this...so-called 'creation' of His, His 'pride and joy', was a failure, IS a failure, of epic proportions. I mean, I just can't stand the sight of them." *Oracle: "Have you always been that jealous of Father's attention--His love for them over His angels? Over you?" *Lucifer: "Doesn't it make you angry? How could it not? They were given our birthright. Gifted a paradise: this Earth, these bodies. And what did they do? They turned the planet into a pit. Look at what our Father's "Free Will" has done, Oracle!" *Oracle: "You turned the planet into a pit...the moment you tempted and corrupted Adam and Eve. As a result, you cursed it with eternal evil. Call yourself what you wish, Lu. Claim yourself as a god to your demons, if that's what you want. But in my eyes...you are no God. You are naught but a petulant, bratty, frightened child with daddy issues lashing out with a great big temper tantrum. You always have been. As far as I'm concerned, your quarrel is with a father who, as you have so poetically put it, 'betrayed' you and cast you out of the Penthouse, not with humans." *Lucifer: "My quarrel IS with them and anyone foolish enough to stand with them." *Oracle: "Well, well, well. The fallen archangel falls further still. I have been in retirement for a long time, but I've returned to the fold now." *Lucifer: "Oracle, if you're doing this for Dad or Michael, I understand, but I ask that you not take any part in this. I don't want to kill you." *Oracle: "I'm not doing this for either Michael nor Father nor even myself. I'm doing it for them: humankind. I'm serving them more than our own father, which by the way, is what He asked us to do in the first place but out of your own pride and jealousy, you defied Him for it." *Lucifer: "So you, the Original Angel, Father's first-born, are willing to fight me, kill me even — your own brother — you're even willing to die for a pile of insignificant little cockroaches. Why?" *Oracle: "Because Father was right, Lucifer. They are better than us." *Lucifer: "They are broken, flawed, murderous abortions, Oracle. They elect leaders that despise them, and rob them of their freedom and dignity; they pollute and devour their own Eden; they know beauty to be false, but they prostrate themselves before it; they think to be a philistine is honest, to be educated is cunning; they find the lowest common denominator and then they dig deeper! I mean, they're intelligent, I'll give them that. But they are inferior beings. They are ugly, filled with hatred, weak and they cheat and steal and...destroy and disappoint. They do not deserve anyone protection, let alone, yours! They only deserve destruction! They deserve to burn!" *Oracle: "Yes, Lu. You are right. They are flawed. But that's your perspective on them, Lucifer, not mine. Make no mistake, they're everything you say, but so much more. They are Father's greatest creation because they're better than we are. Because a lot of them try." *Lucifer: "To do what?" *Oracle: "To do good, Lucifer. To do better, to right their wrongs, to forgive. Humans are innocent and beautiful and they give...and create...and they sing and dance and love. And above all, they never give up...even when they know all hope is lost; they keep fighting...even when they know there is no chance of winning; they stand back up again...even when they are beaten down by their greatest enemies and their worst fears; they realize that being lost is so close to being found, even when they are completely well and truly alone. They are the reason I never lost faith in anything or anyone...unlike you, little brother." *Lucifer: "You're here not five minutes and I see you haven't changed at all. Still arrogant until the end. Is that why you have decided to grace us all with your presence, Oracle? I mean, do not get me wrong, brother. As I said, all else aside, I'm happy to see you again. I am. But is this why you're really here? To get me to stop? I can't stop. I will never stop. And my opinion on humans will never change, as they will never change. Some of them may be able to change their behavior, but they can't change what they are, what they have become. This world was our father's last perfect creation, Oracle. But ever since the dawn of their creation, they have lived sinful lives. I admit -- I may have made Adam and Eve eat off of the Forbidden Tree of Knowledge, may have corrupted their hearts even, but I've had no need to influence humanity for many millennia, my brother. I simply introduced sin. Mankind is the one who has spread it like a disease, cultivating it, empowering it. Don't you understand? Now...this world is but another form of Hell, and humankind are its demons." *Oracle: "It's only like that because you introduced sin and cursed it with evil. Since the dawn of their creation, Father has taught us only to love them. They may often bring judgment upon themselves, but they are just lost. It is our place to guide them." *Lucifer: "It is our place to obey." *Oracle: "You speak of obedience, Lucifer? You, of all beings? You, who couldn't handle not being the favored creation of our Father anymore and as a result, defied him, formed the corruption of man, demons, Hell. How dare you presume to know our place!" *Lucifer: "Dear old Dad is the one who allowed free will, even for us angels. These humans are nothing to me. They never were and they never will be. If it is mankind He wants me to serve, I would rather serve myself." *Oracle: "You already did serve yourself when you defied our father. You still do to this day." *Lucifer: "Oh, blimey. You just won't quit, will you? Oracle...my heart breaks for you, my big brother. The weight on your shoulders, the weight on your wings: what you've done, what you're gonna have to do...even I myself do believe it is more than anyone can possibly bare. If there was some other way...but there isn't. And plus, I've waited an eternity for this fight! I will defeat you. And when I do, as sad as I will be, I will through myself a damn parade. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than another worm to crush in my hands. I'm now only eager to stand over your rotting celestial corps and I intend to really enjoy it." *Oracle: "Michael was right about you, Lu. You are a monster. And not only that, but you are too blind by your own selfishness and prideful arrogance that you cannot see what you have become. The Apocalypse is not about humans or you and Michael loving and betraying each other, not really. It's about our Father. Because you feel he ignored you, pushed you aside. You're angry, brother. You lost your faith in the Word. Because you hate Him. You hate Him just a little...because you are jealous. That is what the Apocalypse is truly about, Lu: jealousy. Jealousy that He could love something more than you. Something with a soul. And now, look at you. You were once the mightiest of us all, Lu. But now, even when you sit in the vast fiery halls of Perdition with a crown on your head, you have fallen so far from grace that you are far lesser now than you have ever been. You are not a ruler...nor a god...demon...you are not even an angel anymore. You are a perfectly fitting definition...of an abomination. Someone I can no longer recognize as my own brother." *Lucifer: "Do not speak to me as if I were not created by the grace of the Lord. As if I were still Lucifer, the Morningstar. I AM THE DEVIL! But Oracle...because I love you and I always will, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say what you said to me. But when I beat you, I will sing your defeat in the halls of Heaven." *Oracle: "Not before I throw you back in the fiery pit for the rest of your miserable existence first. It ends here...tonight!" *Lucifer: "Then come for me, holy warrior! Come, fulfill your destiny!" *Oracle: "Were you not listening? I am not doing this for destiny...little brother." During their fight in Hell *Lucifer: "You cannot imagine what it means for me to be free of that eternal, tormenting prison. Don't you see, Oracle? I was bound by our father in this frozen pit, only my shadow-self allowed to roam free." *Oracle: "Well, I hope you've gotten adjusted to the prison...cause you're going back in." *Lucifer: "Arrrgggh! Damn you!" *Oracle: "Oh, that was cute, but rather inadequate, little brother. And you call yourself the one who is mightiest among our kind." *Lucifer: "You dare assault me, brother?! You, who should have joined me in the rebellion! You saw Father create evil, Oracle! You knew His true nature better than anyone, Gabriel...Michael...better than even me. And yet, you did not rebel. But me; I was the Morningstar, the brightest in the sky! I stood for our fellow angels, Oracle, for reason and justice. And then He made them, in His "image". Them, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to them? They are nothing to me. Taking animals! What do you think our father ever saw in them? How dare He make them the favored creation! I am the favored son!" *Oracle: "Yes, I know of our father's nature. And I know your description is wrong." *Lucifer: "I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife! You may be Father's first creation, Oracle...but this is my Kingdom!" *Oracle: "Why don't you prove it...little brother." *Lucifer: "Is that all you've got?" *Oracle: "I'm only getting started." *Lucifer: "Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion!" *Oracle: "All I remember is you, the young rebel, trying to accomplish something he never achieved because he never could. And you never will." *Lucifer: "The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!" *Oracle: "Then I will bury them again!" *Lucifer: "I am so sick of you!" *Oracle: "You took the words out of my mouth." *Lucifer: "Finally, I will reclaim my proper place in Heaven! Behold, Oracle! Beyond this part of the Inferno lies a gateway to the Earth where awaits your precious friends. But instead of you, I shall escape from this pit...again!" *Oracle: "For as long as you have existed, you have always underestimated me." *Lucifer: "What!? This cannot be! You closed my portal with nothing more than but your will?!" *Oracle: "This is true power, Lucifer." *Lucifer: "Wait...stop! This power Oracle - we can use it together! You and I, brother. Just think of what we could achieve together! Join me, Oracle! And together, with our powers combined, we will rule all of Creation! What say you, big brother?" *Oracle: "Lucifer, I love you. But that's not going to happen." *Lucifer: "What are you DOING?! A repentant angel in Judecca?! STOP! DO NOT UTTER A WORD!" *Oracle: "I never wanted you dead Lu, but this prison will be your judgment." *Lucifer: "Oracle please, NO! PLEASE DON'T! I BEG YOU, BIG BROTHER! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" (moments before being bound by ice) *Oracle: "I am sorry, Lucifer. I never wanted to do this nor did it ever have to be this way. I never asked for any of this. All you had to do, little brother -- all our Father asked of you -- was bow down before humanity, to love and serve them more than Him as His greatest creation. But out of your own pride and jealousy for His love, you defied Him for it and then you led a rebellion against Him all because you wouldn't serve a creature you considered lesser than your own arrogant, stubborn, prideful, petulant, wicked self. You caused a lot of suffering, near-devastation, in Heaven. You killed a great many of our brothers and sisters and you caused those loyal to Father, myself included, to do the same thing. And after you fell, you cursed our father's greatest creation, unleashing a stain upon the Earth, a stain deeper and far more lasting than mere precedence. There was a time when I wanted you back in Heaven. But now...I want you to spend the rest of your eternally miserable existence in this frozen pit, setting your eyes on none but the frozen souls, chains, and giants...surrounded by the ice structures you make with your tears, the cold winds you generate with your wings of darkness and thinking about everything you have done. The chaos you've created, the blood you've shed, the consequences of your actions. I love you, Lucifer. Know that I always will, no matter what. But you have disgraced our family for the last time. Goodbye, little brother." Trivia *Though he is nearly defeated, Michael is proven to be stronger than Lucifer. *It is shown that Lucifer possesses an unknown dark power that boosts his power if he uses it. Category:Battles Category:Episodes